Behind the Sea
by Layrin
Summary: Miku terenyuh. Sahabatnya sangat mencintai sang kekasih, Len Kagamine. Ia menatap Rin yang terlihat terpukul. Manik matanya menatap sekilas cincin yang harusnya di sematkan di hari pernikahan mereka kini menjadi bandul kalung Rin. Warning : Bad language and failed hurt.


**ENJOY**

* * *

**Vocaloid **_**belongs to their own**_

**Behind the Sea _by_ ****Layrin**

**Warning : There're AU and OOC. Then maybe typo, bad language, and failed hurt. And it's one-shot!**

* * *

Bangun tidur kala pagi ini masih seperti biasanya. Kedua manik mata _blue ocean_ itu menatap kasur di sebelahnya yang kosong. Ia hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil._ 'Ia sudah berlayar,'_ kalimat itu terbesit di kepalanya. Dengan langkah yang gontai ia menuju ke arah almari di dekat nakas kasur.

Jemari lentik Rin digunakan membuka almari dengan kaca yang menjadi pintu almari itu. Kedua manik matanya kembali menatap sebuah kertas dengan tinta hitam yang ditulis sang kekasih saat mengambil beberapa barang di almari.

* * *

_Aku pergi berlayar lebih pagi kali ini. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Siapkanlah aku onigiri untuk makan malam. Aku mencintaimu._

—_Len Kagamine._

* * *

Rin tersenyum. Ia menyentuh kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan dengan tinta hitam sang kekasih. Hangat. Bahkan rasanya masih hangat walau mungkin Len menulis itu sudah lama, sangat lama bahkan. Terbesit rasa tenang mendapat pesan yang selalu di selipkan Len di almari kamarnya.

Hidup di daerah yang dekat dengan laut itu indah. Walau mungkin akan lebih indah bagi Rin jika ia bisa bersama sang kekasih. Rin menatap cincin yang menjadi bandul kalungnya. Manik matanya menatap ukiran halus dalam cincin itu. _Cariño_. Tulisan itu tercetak rapi dan halus di dalam cincin itu. Rin memejamkan matanya mengingat arti kalimat itu, artinya terkasih.

"Aku hanya perlu menunggu," Rin tersenyum. Gadis itu menerawang jauh membayangkan pernikahannya dengan Len yang dapat dihitung beberapa bulan lagi.

Senyum itu tak bisa lepas dari wajah Rin. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan masa tuanya bersama Len saat bermain dengan cucunya. Rin tersenyum. Fantasinya sudah melayang jauh dalam pikirannya. Ia menoleh menatap jendela kamar dengan gorden kamar yang masih tetutup rapat.

Kakinya digunakan melangkah menuju jendela dan menarik gorden dengan warna oranye cerah itu agar terbuka. Rin mendorong pelan jendela kamarnya agar terbuka. Manik _blue ocean_ itu menyelami samudra luas yang ada di hadapannya. Masih sama seperti dulu saat Len memberikan cincin ini padanya.

Rin terenyuh. Senja itu rasanya masih melekat padanya. Aroma tubuh mint Len yang menguar di balik kemeja putihnya. Senyumnya yang sama laksana hangat mentari di sore hari. Ucapannya yang lembut dan romantis itu menyejukkan hatinya setelah menunggu cukup lama di hubungan mereka.

_"Aku, aku mungkin tak bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik dari ini. Aku hanya bisa melingkarkan cincin manis ini di tanganmu lalu mengecup bibirmu sejenak. Aku juga akan merengkuh tubuhmu dalam pelukanku. Aku melakukannya karena aku. Karena aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku selamanya hingga akhir," ucapan panjang itu berakhir saat Len segera memberikan cincin dengan ukiran halus itu melingkar di jari manis Rin._

Rin mendekap cincin yang menggantung di dadanya erat. Tinggal serumah dengan Len selama beberapa bulan menuju hari pernikahan mereka membuatnya merasakan untaian manisnya hubungan mereka yang semakin manis. Ia menatap mentari kuning yang semakin meninggi di angkasa biru.

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu," cicitnya pelan menatap mentari pagi ini.

_"Kita ini pasangan walau mungkin kita berbeda tempat. Aku bagaikan matahari yang menyinari dunia dengan cahaya yang hangat. Kau bagaikan bulan yang memberikan ketenangan malam dengan cahayamu. Kau tahu? Matahari dan bulan saling berkaitan. Bulan tak akan bersinar karena cahaya bulan berasal dari pantulan cahaya matahari. Matahari dan bulan dapat menjadi satu. Mereka adalah satu saat bertemu di gerhana matahari atau gerhana bulan," ucapan itu diakhiri Len dengan memasukan jarinya di sela jari Rin._

Rin menghembuskan napas berat. Ia membalik tubuhnya menatap kasurnya yang masih acak-acakan. Rin menatap lekat sisi kasur dimana Len biasa duduk dan berusaha membangunkannya. Rin mengusap lengannya pelan. Ia berusaha mengingat tepukan pelan dengan rasa sayang di lengannya itu.

Rin memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya sudah mengingat rasanya sentuhan Len yang hangat. Suaranya saat membujuknya untuk bangun masih terngiang lembut di telinganya. Rin mengulum bibirnya dalam. Ia hanya bisa menatap kasur dengan selimut yang nyaris jatuh ke lantai itu lalu mendekatinya dan merapikannya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!** Ketukan teratur pada kayu pinus yang menjadi pintu rumahnya terdengar. Rin meletakan selimut dengan warna cream bermotif bunga matahari itu di kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Derap langkahnya menggema di rumahnya yang sepi. Rin melenggang dengan cepat menuju ke ruang tamu yang berhadapan dengan pintu rumahnya.

Tangan Rin digunakan untuk memutar kenop pintu yang terbuat dari alumunium. Rin melayangkan pikirannya. Seperti biasanya saat jam 8 malam Len baru pulang. Rin selalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan memberikan senyum hangat untuk menyambut Len.

_"Okaeri Len-kun," sebuah ucapan tulus dengan senyum hangat itu selalu Rin berikan untuk kekasihnya saat Len menginjakkan kaki di rumah._

"_Ohayou_ Rin-_chan,_" Rin tersenyum menatap wajah Miku yang terlihat khawatir pagi ini. Dugaanya jika Len pulanh salah ya?

Gadis dengan surai _honey blonde_ itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya menatap gadis berambut _twins tail_ panjang itu. "_Ohayou_ Miku-_chan,_" balasnya lembut.

* * *

...

* * *

Keadaan sudut jalan tikungan dengan pembatas jalan yang menjadi batas tebing jalanan dengan laut terlihat indah saat mentari semakin condong ke barat. Semilir angin senja dengan aroma garam tercium menusuk ke hidung. Rin menyandarkan kedua tangan di pembatas jalan. Ia sesekali memejamkan matanya merasa angin menyapu helaian rambutnya.

Miku menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas pembatas jalan. Gadis itu mengarahkan manik matanya menatap Rin yang tengah menatap senja dengan senyum kecil. Miku menarik napas pelan. Seharian di rumah Rin dan berusaha bertanya keadaan Rin yang pasti membuatnya sedikit nyaman mengetahui Rin baik-baik saja.

Miku mengingat segala hal di rumah Rin dengan jelas. Keadaanya masih sama seperti saat ada Len. Semuanya berada di tempatnya dimana Len selalu meletakkan barangnya. Miku bahkan tak percaya jika Rin masih menyimpan pesan tulisan tangan yang Len tulis sebelum ia berangkat berlayar mengantarkan beberapa orang menyeberang antar pulau.

"Kau tak apa-apakan disini?" Miku menatap Rin yang kini menoleh menatapnya. Miku tahu benar tempat ini bersejarah bagi Rin. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Len melamar Rin.

Beberapa angin berderu memainkan rumput hijau panjang yang menjadi alas mereka. Beberapa serbuk bunga lily kuning liar bertebaran seirama dengan angin. Rin menoleh menatap mentari yang kian condong.

"Kurasa iya," balasnya seraya menatap kekat mentari yang tinggal separuh di peraduannya. "Walau aku harus akui jika disini ada banyak kenangan dengan Len-_kun._"

Miku terenyuh. Sahabatnya sangat mencintai sang kekasih, Len Kagamine. Ia menatap Rin yang terlihat terpukul. Manik matanya menatap sekilas cincin yang harusnya di sematkan di hari pernikahan mereka kini menjadi bandul kalung Rin.

"Kau harus tegar," hanya itu yang dapat Miku ucapkan. Hanya beberapa kata itu yang menjadi semangat untuk Rin dari Miku. "Len pasti tenang disana."

Rin memejamkan matanya. Rambut _honey blonde_-nya kembali di sapu angin. Rin merasa sedikit terbang dengan deru angin. Terbang kembali ke saat-saat bersama dengan Len dulu. Bahkan jika bisa ia ingin menyangkal kata sekarang. Ia jauh lebih menyukai kata dulu daripada kata sekarang.

_"Katanya kapal yang dikemudikan Len Kagamine karam menabrak karang. Dan tidak ada korban selamat dalam kecelakaan maut itu." Pesan itu menyebar dengan cepat dari mulut ke mulut membuat Rin mengulum senyumnya._

"Ya aku tahu," Rin mengepalkan tangannya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia merasakan angin berderu menjadikan suasana yang sangat ia rindukan.

Miku menepuk bahu Rin pelan. Rin berusaha untuk tegar. Miku sangat mengerti keadaan Rin. Pernikahan mereka yang tinggal beberapa bulan itu kandas karena kecelakaan maut Len. Miku menatap Rin lembut. Manik _blue ocean_ Rin menatap lekat samudra luas.

Miku hanya tersenyum. Hidup di dekat samudra luas yang memberikan sedikit kenangan buruk bagi Rin harusnya sulit untuk Rin. Tapi gadis itu bisa tegar. Bahkan ia menjadi pelestari terumbu karang di daerah dan juga menjadi pelestari ekosistem laut setelah Len meninggal dunia.

_"Walau laut seperti merenggut Len, tapi aku tak bisa membencinya. Ia akan tetap menjadi tempat beberapa kenangan kami, entah manis atau pahit," Rin memberikan senyum manisnya saat ia memberikan beberapa terumbu karang untuk di tanam di laut lepas._

Miku mendongak menatap langit. Kedua iris matanya menatap beberapa awan cirus yang memanjang di langit. "Kau sangat mencintai Len ya Rin-_chan?_" sejenak Miku menatap Rin.

Rin menatap Miku. Matanya sedikit memerah menahan tangis. Ia tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang menyipit. "Tentu, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintainya hingga akhir," ucap Rin pelan. Rin menoleh menatap langit senja. "Walau aku sakit ketika ia menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Miku hanya menganggukan kepala sejenak. Rin sangat tegar. Sangat sangat tegar menghadapi segalanya. Miku menatap langit dengan beberapa warna yang berubah. Warna oranye, merah, kuning dan jingga itu mulai menghilang dan digantikan warna biru kehitaman bersama taburan bintang.

"Jika nanti aku mendapatkan orang lain mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku aku tak akan melupakan Len," Rin menatap Miku yang tengah menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum kecil. "_Because he's my one and only,_" ucap Rin seraya menarik sudut bibirnya naik.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Astaga ini ff bisa masuk kategori hurt tidak sih? ;^; _Well_, ff ini dibuat terinspirasi setelah melihat acara di NHK. Sedikit terbayang sama orang yang mengalami kejadian ini. Pastinya tegar banget. ;^; Huwe~ Ff ini ada _feel_-nya gak ne? ;^; Semoga ada _feel_-nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Last**

**Review please?**


End file.
